


Lazy Naps

by MaliceAlyce



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones, Bipolar Disorder, BittyBones, Depression, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6700936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaliceAlyce/pseuds/MaliceAlyce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A reader with depression goes to get a bitty and meets a cute little skeleton named Sans whose making the drag of day to day life more bearable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meetings

You can do this.

Taking another deep breath and looking up at the cozy brick building that sat on the corner of the lazy little street you repeated your mantra, you were going to do this you were at least going inside. 

You were contemplating, not for the first time, going inside the adoption center. For a while you thought about getting a bitty of your own but you were on the fence about it for the longest time. It wasn't like getting some pet that you could just feed and occasionally play with, they were little sentient monsters that could speak and had their own personalities, it was more like adopting a new friend or a child. You couldn't bring yourself take that responsibility lightly, it wouldn't be right to bring a bitty into your life until you could care for them so you have held off until now because before you could hardly take care of yourself.

Biting your bottom lip assuring yourself for the umpteenth time that you were finally ready to take this step. Not giving yourself any more time to talk yourself out of it, because once you got into that spiral you could be standing outside for hours, you took the final few steps and pushed open the door walking into the warmth of the small building. 

Immediately upon entering you noticed the daycare feeling you got when looked around, it was oddly calming. The walls were painted in pastels and other than a counter near the door the rest of the room was a large open area. The walls were lined with tables that housed the enclosures that the bitties were in with people crowding them. The floor had a good portion of it fenced off in what looked like a play area with soft areas to rest and hideaways to retreat to. 

"You're kinda blocking the door hun."  
An amused female voice came from beyond the counter startling you into an embarrassed blushed. 

"I-i'm sorry, zoned out for moment." you muttered and stared at your shoes as you stepped away from the door and towards the counter. 

"Don't worry about it, first bitty?" she asked smile never faltering as if she had this conversation all the time but you suppose she must have.

"Yeah, I mean I've stood outside a bunch but... You know, wanted to make sure I really wanted one." you rambled slightly as you nervously rubbed the back of your neck and kept glancing over to the enclosures.

"Well don't let me stop you, go check them out." she urged, gesturing over to the tables.

"Thanks." you smiled at her the feeling of childish joy rising back up as your nerves calmed slightly.

"Just come see me if you need anything, or just call out for 'Mama Cry'." she waved pleasantly as you wandered over to the big open room.

It seemed like the few people already inside naturally fell into two groups; those who gravitated towards the more aggressive monsters and those who fawned over the cutesy, more energetic ones. You didn't know which side you empathised with as you walked around the center peaking in at the different groups of various bitties.

The bright and happy ones didn't feel right for you, they seemed to need a lot of care and you didn't think you had the energy to keep up with them. The more aggressive ones seemed a bit more suited for you as you moved towards their side and you cautiously reached out to one of the grumpy little guys, a skeleton in a red hoodie, only to have your finger bitten harshly. 

You yelped and jumped back sticking your finger into your mouth without thinking about it tasting the tell tale copper tang of blood. When you heard him cackling you couldn't help but glaring at the little monster causing him to laugh harder.

"heh don't worry about him kiddo he's always biting off more than he can chew." a deep voice rumbled good naturally from the table. You looked down to see another skeletal monster leaning casually against the wall in an oversized blue hoodie that hung baggy from his frame much like most of your own clothes that were all several sizes too big. 

He was a little smaller than the other, probably about four inches tall and had a lazy looking smile stretched across his skull. The bigger monster stopped laughing to groan at the joke and rolled his eyes, well as best he could with his eyes being empty sockets with glowing red lights serving as pupils. 

You couldn't help but chuckle as you crouched down bringing yourself level with the table eyes trained on the shorter, skeleton bitty as someone else swooped in to talk to the other monster who seemed to preen in the attention even as he pretended not to.

"Yeah ok I'll bite," you smirked at your own dumb pun, "what's your name?"

He shrugged though his smile seemed to widen, "they call me sans."

"Well hello Sans." you wiped your hand off on your jeans, cleaning it of spit and blood, before offering it to him more hesitantly than before. He pushed off the wall to take your finger and shook it. You could already feel your heart filling with warmth and the familiar rush of mania starting to bubble up but tried to reign it in as to not scare off the easy going skeleton. You pulled on the hem of your big, soft sweater so you had something to do with your hands you could feel your mind starting buzz hazily as your thoughts raced. "I gotta tell you, you probably shouldn't let me like you. I'm not great, really I sleep all the time, I zone out, and sometimes I get really emotional for no reason. So you should probably walk away and find someone more normal." the words rushed your out of your mouth, shutting it before you could spew anymore. 

You weren't able to look Sans in the eyes as you gave the warning speech fearing his reaction so you watched his pink slippers instead. You didn't want him to leave but you wouldn't blame him, you were use to being weird and you knew most people didn't like to be around you. Your leg started to bounce restlessly and sitting still became an effort.

"tibia honest kid, you sound like my kinda human." he shrugged with a easy grin.

You looked up catching the tiny pinpricks of white in his dark eye sockets unable to contain the smile that broke out across your face.


	2. Taking him home

You weren't sure how much longer you sat there trading puns with Sans but before you knew it you were standing at the counter chatting at length with Mama Cry about various supply and care tips for your new little friend. You were gripping the edge of the countertop trying your best not to bounce in place like a hyper child as you listened eagerly because Sans had taken refuge in your scarf and was now sleeping soundly.

As you walked home you could still feel the surge of exhilaration thrumming through you, feeling better than you had in weeks. Already planning out your next shopping trip ideas came too quickly to remember them all and you cursed not having anything to write them down.

Oh, you had a phone, duh.

You ripped your phone from your pocket and started translating your thoughts into lists as best you could but your thumbs seemed sluggish in comparison to your racing mind. Reluctantly you forced yourself to shove your phone back into your pocket and forget about it for now. You were itching to go out right away and get a ridiculous number of unnecessary and expensive things so you figured it would be best to avoid going into any store until your natural high evened out a bit and you were less of a threat to your bank account.

You had hardly noticed when you got to your apartment complex through sheer rote memory dragging you out of your head and back into reality. It was a towering building, old and gloomy but you actually kind of liked the place. It was cheap, but not too crappy, in walking distance of pretty much anywhere you would need to go.

Striding through the lobby waving happily at your neighbors as you made your way to the elevator and rode it up to the right floor.

"Sans?" you asked quietly reaching your door though you were pretty sure it sounded more like a stage whisper.

Sans muttered tiredly, his hand poking through the scarf waving dismissively at the noise before snuggling closer into the warmth. Chuckling at the cuteness of the tired gesture you unlocked your door and pushed your way inside. Flipping on the light switch and waiting the second or two for the lights to actually flicker on illuminating your cluttered apartment. You slipped out of your shoes and dropped your messenger bag by the door doing your best not to jostle the bitty in the process. 

"You sure you're not hungry?" you sing-songed unwrapping the scarf careful to keep Sans safe inside and placed the ball of fabric on the table.

Sitting up quicker than you've seen him move up to this point he peeked out of wool rubbing his eyes. "food?" 

You laughed "Yeah, I could probably use something to eat myself." you nodded moving over to the refrigerator. Yawning you felt more normal, your mania subsiding without the normal crash or crushing depression that used to always follow. You felt sudden weight land on your shoulder causing you to flinch and your heart to speed up until you heard Sans's voice near your ear and a hand on your hair to steady himself reminding you that he could teleport.

"whoa, didn't mean to make you jump out of your skin." his voice was amused but you could hear the underlying nervous concern.

Turning to face him the best you could you gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm ok, just wasn't expecting it." Sans seemed to accept this answer and settle more comfortably on your shoulder.

You turned back to the refrigerator and opened it only to groan at its lack of contents. Sans didn't seem to notice though as he immediately blipped over to your ketchup bottle wrapping his arms around it. 

"So ketchup then?" your smile returned watching him. "You want that on anything or do you just want some private time with the bottle?"

He looked up at you with a pleading expression... You had to pause a second to contemplate how he could convey emotion so easily with the ever present smile on his skull.

"Ok, ok let me whip something up." you detached him from the bottle, which was a little harder then you thought it would be and moved him back to the table. 

Taking hotdogs out of the fridge, making a note to pick up food when you do go out shopping later. You cooked them in the quickest, laziest way possible, by microwave. You cut one up into small pieces and squeezed the coveted condiment onto the side of the plate and offered it to him shyly. You would really have to make sure to keep food in the house now that it's not just you. He made greedy gimmie hands, the pinpricks of light in his eye sockets locked on the food. It was so cute and in that moment you knew you were screwed because you would never be able to say no to him. Handing the plate over you fixed your own and sat at the table, eating as you watched him messily do the same.

"You're gonna need a bath."


	3. Orange Bottles

Tossing the plates in the sink to be washed later you marvelled at how much Sans ate for his size. He was licking ketchup off his boney fingers, his face covered in the sticky red goo, and his hoodie was probably going to stain if you didn't soak it soon.

"Come on you 'lil mess." you chided playfully and held your hand out for Sans. 

He seemed a bit reluctant to be washed but climbed into your hand anyway. He sat in the palm of your hand as you carried him into to the bathroom. You flickered the lights on as you deposited him on the counter to run the water in your sink. Trying to get it to a reasonable temperature you didn't notice Sans snooping around the bathroom.

"I think this is good, you ready?" you asked looking over to where you put him down. You quickly started to panic when he wasn't there and scanned the room for him. 

Sans had found his way onto a shelf, he was reading the labels of your medicine and your heart sunk. "...Sans?" you asked now standing behind him.

He jumped just now noticing he had been caught. "oh, uh sorry... i was curious." he looked sheepish and didn't attempt to make a pun which worried you. How many of those stupid pharmaceutical words did he understand? This was not really how you wanted to broach this subject but you guessed it was better to get it out of the way early. If he didn't want to still be here once he knew it would be easier to take him back before you got too attached.... The thought still broke your heart.

"Do you know what they are?" you asked. You knew your voice was going flat and numb like it did when you were having one of your bad days but you couldn't help it.

Sans seemed shocked by your sudden tone shift and a little scared. You weren't sure if he was scared of you or if he thought he had done something wrong.

"they're pill bottles, but i don't recognize the names... are you sick?" he seemed genuinely worried and that only made you feel worse.

"Kind of, I don't know, that's not really the right word." you sighed deciding to be completely honest with him. You pointed at the larger bottle "That one is seroquel, it's an antipsychotic used to treat bipolar disorder," you the pointed at the smaller bottle "that one's zoloft, its an antidepressant. It just kinda helps the first one." there was a long awkward pause and there was no stopping the flow of thoughts telling you that you were wrong to think you could take care of a living creature, that you scarred poor Sans for life and he was going to resent you.

"do they help?" came the question, so soft you almost didn't hear it.

"Mostly." you sighed. "Do.. Do you want to go back? I told you that you don't want to have to deal with me."

He just shook his head and teleported back over to the sink and got ready for his bath. "do you got any bubble stuff? cause it'd be great if you'd pop that in." he chucked at his own pun and it made you smile. Just like that your doubts eased, even if just temporarily and you pushed the moment behind you to help wash your bitty. 

Afterwards you scrubbed his hoodie and hung it to dry promising to go out and get him new clothes tomorrow, adding to your ever growing list of things you needed. He put back on the rest of his clothes for now.

That night you sat up with him in the living room, you on the couch and him in his make shift scarf nest on the coffee table. He asked you questions, about you, about your disorder, and you answered as best you could. You stayed like that for a long time until he drifted to sleep. 

You went into your bedroom and changed into your pajamas incredibly tired. This wasn't an exhausted with the world, lack of motivation to anything tired you were use to. It wasn't even a 'been up for three days straight and my body finally gives up' kinda of tired. You were pleasantly tired in a way that made you actually excited for tomorrow. You yawned climbing into your bed reflecting on how such a little guy was already starting to make such big changes in your mood.


	4. Shopping Spree

Your alarm clock blared and the sun made your room unreasonable bright for your mood. You were not a morning person. This would probably be clear to anyone who saw the zombie like way you swatted at alarm clock in an effort to silence it while also trying to shield your eyes from the harsh morning light. You rolled out of bed in a haze, your hair an absolute rat's nest mess. Blearily you stumbled to the kitchen to set the coffee maker to run while you got ready in your usual half hearted manner. 

You had showered and managed to at least tie your hair up in a ponytail when you finally got your coffee. There was probably more caffeine than blood in your veins most days. Settling down on the couch with your favorite mug trying to figure if there was anything important enough to do to day that it warranted leaving the house when you noticed Sans snuggled into your scarf still sleeping soundly. You had gotten a bitty! How could you of almost forgot about that? You blamed the early hour, as you usually do. Of course by early you meant anything before noon, as you actually sleep in a bit today because you had nothing better to do.

You smiled and allowed yourself to just sit and watch his tiny rib cage rise and fall as he breathed evenly in his sleep as you curled up on the sofa and drained your mug. You guessed there was a reason to leave the comfort of your apartment today, you needed to pick out some stuff for Sans and you defiantly needed to restock your small kitchen. Setting your mug down on the coffee table, which was overly cluttered and quickly running out of clean surface, you rose to get you jacket.

You finally found and unearthed your hoodie from a massive pile of clean clothes that you had yet to actually fold and put away slipping it on. The pockets in it where deep and the hood was lined with a soft furry material so you figured Sans could easily sleep or hide in it if he found shopping as tedious a you did. 

Going back into the living room you saw Sans waking up. He stretched like a lazy cat in the morning light that your cheap thing curtains did nothing to block out.

"Mornin' sleepy bones." you called to him causing his tired eyes to dart to you. The sleepy little smile he got when he saw you made your heart melt. You didn't think it was healthy to like anything this much this soon but here you were find yourself thinking the word 'cute' more in the last twenty four hours than you had in the previous months.

"hey." Sans yawned looking like he already wanted to go back to bed.

"I have to get somethings to make this dump livable wanna tag along?" you asked not wanting to leave him home alone. You didn't really care if anything in your place was broken and you were pretty sure he wouldn't hurt himself unsupervised really it was just that you wanted the company. You had forgotten how nice it was to just have somebody with you sometimes.

"m'kay sounds like a skele-ton of skele-fun." he chuckled still sounding half asleep so you scooped him up and gently placed him in your pocket. He seemed to doze of easily when being carried, probably something about the rocking motion of being in a scarf or pocket. 

He didn't stay that way for long though, soon he was riding on your shoulder keeping you company. Shopping was much more fun with him cracking jokes and talking to you the entire time.

You looked in you cart, it much fuller than you were use to when shopping for yourself. "I'm pretty sure that's everything. Ready to go home? Maybe well grab some take out on the way home."

"can we watch some of the new movies?" Sans asked eagerly.

You had saw him staring at the dvd display in awe earlier. He was immediately drawn to the scifi section with wide eyes and and a large smile. You loved scifi and when you found out he hadn't seen many you quickly picked up a couple of classics along with documentary on space to share your nerdy interest with your new friend.

"Of course we'll curl up with some popcorn and do nothing but binge watch for the rest of the day."

You were nearly ready to leave and call it a day pushing your cart towards the check out lane. You sighed at the amount of bags you had to carry home already regretting how heavy they were going to be. You were already planning out which order to watch the movies in when you spotted a fabric with a cartoon-y bone pattern. You were drawn over to the crafts area with all the fabrics and millions of ideas for tiny clothes came rushing to mind.

"I haven't sewn anything in a while..." you said out loud, more to yourself than anyone in particular. You use to be pretty good at it but gave it up because you lost interest, as you have with a lot of things. Now with someone to sew for you considered actually pick up your old hobby again.

"What do you think of this Sans?" you asked pulling out the fabric to feel how soft it was.

"looks like your on pins and needles, sew i won't waste your time and just answer. in my opinion you'd be spoolish not to like it."

You didn't even try to hide your giggle and Sans looked really pleased he got you to laugh without holding back. Just like that you started picking out a few different fabrics and same new thread.


	5. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First of all sorry this took so long I had some medical issues but I'm mostly fine now!  
> I hope this chapter is good enough and that I haven't lost the tone in my break. Thank all of you for being so patient!
> 
> I have a tumblr for my story where you guys can come and talk to me! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/myfluffybluehoodie

You tried to make your apartment as dark as you could, but with the sun only now starting to dip lower in the sky along with the flicker from the tv, it wasn't very dark at all. At least there wasn't a huge glare on the screen so you and Sans could watch the movie properly. The documentary narrator rattled on over visuals of space, currently in the middle of a description of black holes. Sans was laying on the side of your lap closest to the popcorn bowl so he could easily grab some without that much effort. He was getting crumbs all over your pants, but you couldn't bring yourself to care because of the awestruck look on his face.

You chuckled quietly to yourself everytime he let out a small 'wow'. Though you were only half paying attention to the documentary because you immediately jumped into sewing while you still had the motivation. Getting Sans to stand up straight and not move too much while you took his measurements was a little difficult, but didn't take too much time.

You had the soft, bone-patterned fabric out and were currently making a comfy looking pair of pajama bottoms. You had already quickly sewn together a few little things, and scraps of fabric and string littered the couch around you. You really should be doing this on a proper surface, at least one that took less effort to clean. Still, you couldn't bring yourself to care about moving with Sans lazily sprawled on your thigh. He looked so comfortable. The excited awe never left his face until the credits of the movie played, and only then did he yawn. 

You smiled in response to his muffled sleepy noises. "Perfect timing, wanna try these bad boys on and take a nap?" you held out the fluffy pjs, the pride of finishing a project in your reclaimed hobby making you a bit giddy. He chuckled at your enthusiasm but took the offered pants anyway running the soft material between his little finger bones.

"you know, you really don't have'ta work so hard on stuff for me." he muttered looking almost embarrassed by the attention.

"Well too bad mister cause I want t- FUCK!" you stood so quickly Sans slid falling from your lap to the couch with a soft 'oomph'. "Oh shit sorry!" you quickly crouched over picking him up and cradling him in your hands, checking him over as if you had some how managed to break him.

Sans righted himself from his startled state and just shook his head. "i'm ok, but what's with you? you nearly jumped out of your skin."

"I forgot I promised to work the dinner shift tonight, sorry about the tumble." you sighed apologetically but you quickly relapsed into panic, anxiety and fear flooding your system. "What time is it?" you scanned for the nearest clock. Your nearest clock sadly, was your microwave. It was already just after two and you could feel another surge of nerves run through you.

"whoa calm down, it's ok." Sans's ever present smile seemed patient somehow and for a moment it calmed you.

"Look I'm really sorry but we gotta postpone movie night. Why don't you make yourself real comfy and I'll put on the tv for you while I'm gone?" you said after a steadying deep breath, already going through the motions of settling him in so you could rush through your own routine.

You flit through your apartment in a flurry of motion getting ready as quickly as you could. Every once in a while Sans would crack a joke or say a pun that got you to smile despite your worry.  Though his relaxed voice faded out after a bit and you assumed he fell asleep.

Soon enough you deemed yourself as ready as you would ever be, uniform presentable enough and wild hair as tame as you cared to get it. You muttered a good bye to Sans that he didn't answer as you grabbed your hoodie, throwing it on as you left. You kept your head down as you walked as quickly as you could to the little inn where you worked. You weren't so late that you had to run or catch a bus, but you still took the shortest path and kept your pace brisk.

An antique looking wooden sign proudly announced that you had reached "The Nightingale's Nest" in faded paint. The place was old but very cozy. It only had like six rooms, but was still a pretty popular place to eat in town. Chimes rang out as you crossed the threshold causing a familiar face to look up at you with a warm smile. It was Susan the owner of the inn. She was an older woman who had been nothing but kind to you. She doted motherly on employees and guests alike.

She looked from you to the clock and back at you with a knowing smile. "Cutting it a bit close, aren't we hun?" 

You looked at your feet, embarrassed "Sorry Miss Susan." you intoned. "I had a bit of a busy weekend." you explained lamely taking off your jacket to hang it up. Your jacket groaned in protest to being swung and you froze with shock. You gently probed your pockets for the source of the noise, extracting one very sleepy skeleton in the process.


End file.
